


Baba is programmer.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Baba is You (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous Relationships, Background Relationships, Computer Programming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Other, Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Roommates, Short One Shot, Surprise Kissing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Keke attempts to convince Baba to go to bed.
Relationships: Baba/Keke (Baba is You)
Kudos: 6





	Baba is programmer.

Baba was a sheeply lady. This wasn't to say she was mindless or a follower. It was more that she looked like a lamb and had a very large body. She often wore whool. Keke never understood their roommate, not only because they didn't understand coding but because they didn't get her rambling of meta fictional concepts. That the whole world is code, a videogame perhaps, and she could alter reality if she could only find the programming. These things would confuse Keke to no end. 

Baba sat at her desk, coding away at a new idea. Keke noticed that she could barely keep her eyes open and her head up. Her roommate walked into the room and kissed her forehead then her neck. The Ewe hummed warmly in sleepily, sweetened, tunes. Her friend spoke as she wrapped her arms around her, "You haven't slept and it's 5:19 in the morning. You need to sleep Baba." The Sheeply lady kept clicking away at her keyboard. The taller of the two nuzzled and cuddled her, gaining another happy noise. Keke kissed closer and closer to her mouth as she kept talking, "Baba, come to bed."

All of a sudden, Baba kissed Keke deeply. Keke leaned more into the kiss, to find Baba in a knowing grin. Baba chuckled, "I'll come to bed, Lovely." She got up and walked away. Keke took a second, then quickly followed their roommate into their bedroom. 

The End.


End file.
